


Baby Please Come Home

by Nebelwerfer42



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelwerfer42/pseuds/Nebelwerfer42
Summary: It wasn't the welcome home she hoped to give him, but it was the welcome home he needed.





	Baby Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/pseuds/Hurtslikeyourmouth) in the [opisummerchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/opisummerchallenge) collection. 



> Much thanks to cschoolgirl and her awesome work as beta.  
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Baby Please Come Home

Marie has done this many times before, on countless nights, she finds herself waiting here, in the lounge nearest to the lobby. Ever since the day he went roaring off on his bike, leaving behind a single memento of his in her shaking hands, she has waited. Going over in her mind far too many times how she wants to welcome him back. Sometimes she imagines herself running up to him, screaming his name, throwing herself into his arms hugging him tightly, other times she sees herself walking up to him slowly, properly, a coy smile on her lips, a sparkle in her eye as she descends the stairway.

Never did she imagine it to be this way. He returned from this mission after three long months, agitated, angry, hurting. Arriving under the cover of darkness, he surprises her in the lounge she has practically taken over, sending the boys around her scurrying off with a growl. She thought he was playing at first, when he reaches out with one arm, pulling her into a tight hug. She can feel his lips touch the top of her head and the expansion of his chest when he takes in a lungful of her scent. It is full of affection, full of possession, full of desperation, she realizes right then that something is wrong.

He is glad to see her, of that she has no doubt, but right after that greeting he quickly retreated. It takes several days before many of the residents here even realize he has returned, not until he is finally spotted in one of the kitchens grabbing a six-pack of beer then disappearing once again. Many people wonder if he left for the road once more, now that his mission is done. But she knows better, she makes sure to note when he returns every night, from wherever he went to escape the nightmares that followed him back.

He must have not run far enough or fast enough, for a few days after the kitchen incident he took to isolating himself in his room, in that nearly abandoned wing of the mansion without a word to anyone, not even herself. While everyone else at the mansion considers that room to be Logan’s, hell they even consider that entire wing of the mansion to be his, she never did, she always thought of it as theirs.

After all, she has her own key, her own space in his fridge, even her own trunk in the room to store her knick knacks. Whether or not Logan’s there she probably spent more of her time in that room than anywhere else, including the dorm room she shared with Kitty and Jubes. Even now her own room, as a newly minted member of the faculty, didn’t feel as homey as Logan’s room, their room. She knows he is in there without even opening the door, she hears him inside, in a separate part of the room, he has converted into an exercise area, filled with weights, weapons, and practice dummies. The noise coming from the inside shocks her at first, it is loud, angry, a mixture of sounds more fitting on the battlefield that at a school.

The room looks just like a war zone right now, ruining all the work she put into cleaning early that day. Standing in the center of that maelstrom is Logan or perhaps she should say the Wolverine. There has been a rumor floating around the mansion from shortly after they first arrived, that there is something lurking underneath Logan’s barely civilized behavior, a beast lacking a conscience, mercy, even fear, lacking the very basics of humanity.

She laughed when she first heard of it, they obviously didn’t know Logan at all. She knows him best, she has a piece of him in her mind still, years after he saved her on the liberty torch. There is nothing hidden beneath the man, no monster lurking in the darkness, just Logan. She can’t locate him till she is completely in the room, still but a few step away from the door. The click of the door closing and locking almost makes her jump, she turns to find him behind her, still clad in his dark combat uniform. The leather has seen better days, she can easily identify over several dozen bullet holes all over the suit, six serious gashes over the chest area, and what appears to be burns along the thigh of his pants.

He is waiting there, staring at her, his eyes following even the tiniest movements. This man standing before her right now, this is what nightmares are made of, this is what their enemies, even everyone at the mansion fears, everyone but her. Marie understands, knows the frightening extent he is willing to go to, the abysmal depth he is willing to sink to just to win, to be the absolute best. However, beyond that overwhelming need to conqueror, that primal instinct to dominate, is still a man, a weary, lonely man. A man that has for reasons beyond her understanding, perhaps even beyond his own understand chosen her. She is any number of things to him at many different times, a nurturer, a partner, over the years and to her immense delight a possible lover, a mate.

It’s that last thought that let her hold on, to live here with him, to be nearly devoid of intimate contact. He is very possessive of her, he doesn’t understand yet, perhaps he won't for some time but his mood is always worse after she has gone out with her friends. Kitty and Jubes loved the New York clubbing scene, for a time after high school Marie did too, after years of being unable to control her skin, she finally succeeded. The impulse to just let loose was strong, she almost went completely wild, even did a short stint with Johnny and the Brotherhood. It is a period of her life she looks back on with regret, if she had been more observant perhaps there would have been more between them now.

Thankfully it wasn’t long before she noticed something, his sour moods, even darker disposition, every time she returned from a night of flirting and dancing. He never accused her of anything, never tried to force her to stop, if it wasn’t for her eerie ability to somehow sense his moods she never even would have known he was upset. She was indignant at first after all that man is practically the king of one night stands, who was he to judge her. It went on for months, then one afternoon in the danger room and an accidental skin on skin contact later, she realized how silly she was being. It didn’t answer all her question, simply because he didn't have all the answers, but it was enough. Before that day all she had was hope, after that day she had something far better.

It is clear that he is very much on the edge, and she doesn’t want to startle him. So she calls softly, “Sugar?”

He didn’t like his name, he never thought of himself or the people around him in those terms. Scott is Annoying, Jean is Gorgeous, Victor is Rival, sometimes, very rarely Brother. Names are secondary to him, an artificial construct he needs to associate with so he can navigate this world. He hasn’t been Jimmy since the day his claws first ripped through his hands, and he only goes by Logan because he needed a name, and that's the first one that popped into his thoughts. Sugar he likes though, he finds it amusing that she would associate him with something so sweet.

“Marie…” It is more of a grow than actual words, and it makes her shiver. He always sounds so possessive whenever he says her name, only when they're alone, and always quietly as if he is sharing a secret. She’s never told anyone else her name, with her parents dead, and so many records burned during the war, this secret is just between the two of them now.

She wanted to tell people her name before, Kitty, Jubes, Bobby, even Johnny, she almost told Magneto, when she secretly visited him in his cell, with questions about his powers and her skin. Despite the many temptations she never did, because just a few scant days after she first met Logan, she found out what he associated with her name. Marie, Mine, she is many things to him, but from the first time they met, she has only ever been his.

“You have to calm down, Sugar.” She walks right up to him, leaning against his chest, never minding for one second how dangerous he really is right now, “You’re scaring the kids.”

“Can’t. They’re still out there, almost got me.” He mumbles into her hair, eyes distant, scanning the room for threats. “They know where I am, they could come for you.”

She knows that not true, she saw a classified SHIELD report a week ago, detailing what happened to Stryker’s new operation. Well, the Wolverine did, the destruction was total, no one survived, nothing survived. Fury was livid when he called the Professor, years of advancement of the Weapon X program gone in less than an hour, the entire program set back decades, irreplaceable samples lost. So complete was the destruction that even SHIELD was forced to close the book on it.

“Don’t worry, Sugar, they’re gone now, you got them all.” Raising her hand slowly her fingers sink into his wild hair scratching him soothingly.

“No, they're still around, can still smell ‘em.” One of his arms wraps around her protectively pulling her flush against him. She lets herself relax against him, running her hands up and down his muscled back.

The smell is most likely due to the drugs they are still pumping into him, she can actually feel it. The small microscopic machines that are still in his bloodstream, slowly being filtered out by his healing factor. He brushes her hand aside when she reaches out to touch him again, claws from his other hand spring forth. His eyes scanning the room for unseen enemies. He is far too dangerous to be around other people right now, the heightened state of awareness also enhances his aggression. Logan is sure to respond to the slightest challenge with deadly force. She is very thankful that there haven't been any casualties since his return.

She knows from experience, and from his memories that there are only two ways to calm him down even a little, to put it bluntly, he needs to fight it out or fuck it out. Sending him into a fight right now could very well constitute a war crime, and there is only one way to guarantee that the woman he spends the night with will still be alive come the morning. It is not how she thought their first time together would be, but taking care of him is far more important than a few of her girlish fantasies.

“Sugar, why don't you come with me?” She takes his hand completely ignoring the sharp metal claws still protruding from his knuckles. Leading him out of the training area and into the bedroom she pushes him back until he is seated on a wooden chair. Marie marvels at the fact that she can push him anywhere given his current state of mind. “Relax here for a bit, and let me get something to clean you up.”

Marie returns from the bathroom with a bucket of warm, slightly soapy water. She knows what she needs to do to calm him down, but she needs him clean first, even though she likes his natural scent, it can still be unpleasant with when mixed with the grim and motor oil coating his skin right now. Setting the bucket by his side, she runs her hands along his torso, slowly stripping away the leather that is almost stuck to his skin.

The low pleased rumble from deep within his chest encourages and emboldens her actions. While he is still as tense as she has ever seen him, at least she is making some progress now. Taking advantage of his current mood, she works quickly and deftly removing what's left of the leather uniform from his body. Sitting back on her haunches she gives herself a brief moment to appreciate the scene before her.

Tracing his incredibly toned body with her eyes, she blushes hotly when her eyes drift down between his legs and his cock hardens under her gaze. Glancing up, she notices the lust filling his eyes, and a warm coil of desire spreads through her stomach, settling between her legs. But that has to wait, dipping the hand towel in the warm water and in a long languid stroke wipes him from his neck down to his navel. She repeats the motion across the expanse of his chest, along the length of his arms, working methodically to thoroughly clean him all the way down to his feet.

Finally, she arrives at the area they both have been anticipating. She wraps the towel around his member, she proceeds to gently massage it. His cock responds immediately swelling and lengthening even more in her hands until the head protrudes from under his foreskin. She works the ridge member in her hand savoring the effect she has on him. Once she is satisfied that he is clean, Marie leans down and breathes in his scent, natural and clean, then slowly licks him from base to tip. Swirling her tongue over the head of his penis, she slowly sucks him into her mouth. Logan gives her an impatient growl, his hand suddenly grabbing hold of her hair, pushing her, urging her to take him deeper.

Despite his insistence, he does not fight her much when she pulls back, letting out a few deep breaths while stroking him slowly. Pulling his hand off of her head, Marie places it on the chair’s armrest, patting his hand lightly. “Sugar, you got to calm down. We can be rough later, just let me take some of the edge off first.”

She leans back down and takes him into her mouth again, letting his cock glide over her tongue. He abruptly jerks upward his tip hitting the back of her throat, making her gag. She quickly pulls back again, coughing. At first, she is annoyed, but the creaking of the armrests lets her know that he is trying his best to hold back. When he tries to rise out of the chair, she stops him and runs slow circles into his thigh. “Hey. it's okay. It’s okay, let me try something.”

She reminds herself that if she had been any other woman, Logan could very well be having his way with her right now whether she wants to or not. Then an idea hits her, she is not sure how well he might respond but if she wants this to continue she has little choice. Reaching deep within her, to a part of her mind she has kept sealed and locked away, she pulls him forth, her tormentor, Magneto. Instantly she feels her senses expand outward, a new awareness suffuses her.

She can feel every bit of metal in this room, in this entire wing, most importantly every metal bone in Logan’s body. Starting with a light pressure on his skeleton, Marie gradually increases her control till she has a firm grip over his entire body. Soon as the pressure builds beyond a certain point, Logan’s response is instant, his entire body tenses, he takes in fast shallow breaths, his eyes scanning the room rapidly, using all available senses he possesses to identify and locate this new perceived threat.

She leans in close to him, touching her forehead to his, her hands stroking him once again, “Hey, hey, it’s just me, it’s me”

She can see the conflict in his eyes, the flickering between a myriad of emotions. She can feel his body straining against her control, with a surprising amount of force. Deep inside him, she feels the beginning of a current running through his bones. A conversation she had with him pops into her mind. They had been discussing Magneto when Logan reveals he had Hank install an emergency countermeasure so he can fight against Magneto if he really needs to again.

The installation processes sounded painful, the activation procedure sounded even worse. She knows he only did this because he still agonizes over what happened on that train. She rises to her feet, leaning in to kiss him, teasing him with her tongue, inviting him to explore her mouth to his heart's content. Slowly she feels the current fade within him. Breaking the kiss she coos at him, “That's it, Sugar, just let me…”

She descends onto her knees and slides his cock past her lips. Pushing herself forward, she doesn't stop until she takes in all of him, with her lips pressing against the base of his member. Finding the entire process much easier now that Logan has ceded control over to her completely. Experimentally she swallows around him, drawing a pleasurable groan from him. She withdraws and surges forward working herself into a manageable rhythm. It wasn’t long before she feels him twitch inside her. Grabbing onto his hips she anchors him to his chair and redoubles her efforts, barely a minute later she feels his hips jerk, with enough force to partially break through her hold. With a stifled roar Logan spasm inside her, spilling warm, gooey strands of his seed down her throat. Despite the discomfort, she forces herself to stay with him till he completely spends himself inside her.

After what feels like forever she pulls back, gulping in lungfuls of air. Releasing the hold she had over him, she feels him pulling her off the floor into his lap. His worried eyes find hers, searching her face, she cracks a smile at him. Then all at once, he is kissing her, nipping her, all over her face. His lips trail down to her collarbone, then up her neck and finally her lips. Whispering her name repeatedly between each kiss, he nips and sucks at her with abandon, pulling her close, grinding his hips into her, his cock erect once more. Out of breath, she pushes herself back from him. Looking deep into his eyes, her smile grows wider at the sight. He is finally home, all of him, and hopefully with him comes the promised end to her lonely life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
